Land of Everrain
's Rebellion **'•' 10 AN: Hanzō's death **'•' 17 AN: 's death **'•' 17 AN: 's death |capital=Amegakure |government=Absolute Monarchy |leader=King }} The Land of Everrain (常雨の国, Tokoame no Kuni) is a country established by in 34 BN through unification of the Six Kingdoms in the Everrain region. It is more commonly known as the Land of Rain. Unlike the modern countries who has shifted toward constitutional monarchy, Land of Everrain is still practicing absolute monarchy. In short, it is ruled by one ruler with supreme authority. As its name suggests, the Land of Everrain is a rainy country. In fact, it rains almost every single day which lead it to be the country with highest rainfall. Due to the extreme weather condition, it cultivates different kind of crops and livestock compared to other countries. Being located between three of the , it was frequently dragged into deadly wars and conflicts. Hanzō, despite being one of the most vicious dictator in the modern era, he was largely respected locally due to his contributions toward modernization and military growth of the country. According to many historians and , Land of Everrain would have long been conquered in the if it were not for Hanzō. History Founding Before the Land of Everrain was established, the piece of land was ruled by six powerful kingdoms. Hanzō, one of the strongest shinobi in his time, decided to serve the Shinshō clan from the Land of Tear as he was drawn to the clan's generousity and benevolence. During the First Shinobi World War, he served as the protector of Shinshō clan and , in which he successfully defended and prevented many raid attempts on the village. After the war ended, Hanzō came to realize that Shinshō clan had been lying about their character and had been engaging in human trafficking behind the scenes for generations. The conflict escalated into a rebellion as Shinshō clan attempt to murder Hanzō and cover up their wrongdoings. After a series of successful offensives, Hanzo emerged as the victor. Whole Shinshō clan was executed by Hanzō for their crimes regardless of age. After the last caught Shinshō was executed, the clan was officially declared and accepted as extinct. After usurping the position and resources of Shinshō clan, Hanzō quickly overthrew the weak royalty of the Land of Tear, Reimitsu clan with a bloodless military coup. Taking advantage of the enormous resouces he took over from the Shinshō and the fact that all kingdoms were severely weakened by the war, Hanzō wasted no time to launch an ambitious campaign which set out to conquer and unify all kingdoms in Everrain. The remaining five kingdoms were quickly conquered under his efficient leadership, more specifically, within a year. With all kingdoms under his rule, Hanzō founded the Land of Everrain in 34 BN, with Amegakure as the capital. Locations Hidden Village Main article: Amegakure (雨隠れの里, Amegakure no Sato, Literally meaning: Village Hidden by Rain) is a small but highly industrialised hidden village located in an unnamed country. As its name suggests, it rains almost constantly in Amegakure and the surrounding area. All the water seemingly ends in a large lake that surrounds the village. Trivia *Land of Everrain was named after the region it is located in, Everrain. *Title for the ruler varies as the leaders had associated themselves with different titles; Hanzō called himself the King while Pain was known as the God.